Pain Filling Services
by Tempest96
Summary: I don't think i can ever fill up this lonelyiness left behind. I don't think i can keep this mask of fake happiness forever. I'm drowning, I'm Whoring, and my heart is dying. Lemons, Angst, Pairings Undecided. Input appreciated, Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Intro- This isn't the first story that i've decided to upload on here. If you like it comment, it there are mistakes tell me, and if you have hateful or discouraging opinions, keep that shit to yourself.

Love~Tempest96 _

* * *

He had never really understood the premice of pain. He understood the process of how it was set off. Cold blades, flames, staggering punches, all inflicted pain, but none of it _really_ reached him. Well, not since. . . Al.

They had been so close to finding the stone, so close to getting their bodies back to normal. But, the damn Gate, the damn Gate hadn't told him what would happen to Al's soul after he attached it to that damn armor. If he had known, he would have searched harder, he wouldn't have slept, while Al stood awake all those nights. He would have sooner died than have lost his brother. But, the damn Gate hadn't told him that the longer that Al was stuck to the armor the weaker his soul would become, and that eventually it would fade away all together. Going back to the body that still waited for it at the Gate. If he had known, he would have done things differently.

But that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered now was getting the money, and . . . the things that came along with it.

He didn't so much as need the money, being a State Alchemist paid well. All he realy needed was some justifiable excuse to try and fill the emptiness inside him. Even if it wasn't a justifiable excuse to many.

The first person to notice the drastic change in him, had been Riza. After working with the Colonel for so many years, she must have become an expert in looking through masks. Because he was damn sure that his had been perfected long ago. It had been a Monday. . .

* * *

Ed struggled to open his eyes, the blaring alarm clock next to him, only worsened the situation. He slammed his fist down on it multiple times trying to find the snooze button. After failing, he finally rolled out of bed and unplugged it.

_Guess since i'm up i might as well take a shower. _

Limping towards the bathroom, he silently cursed his last customer. He had told him time after time to not be so rough, but the bastard never listened.

_Maybe I'll just have to denie him service._

He laughed as he stepped into the shower. Yeah, deny him service, like that would stop him.

It was a little known fact that on his off days, Edward Elric was a whore. It was humiliating to admit it, and he couldn't think of friendlier or more polite word for what he did. Maybe a . . . no. . . or a . . . okay there was no other word, but he wasn't one of those sleezy 'do-it-in-a-back-alley-whores', he rather not catch an STD easily. Instead, he had rented out a hotel room, on the down low, and worked his buisness from there. The hotel might not have been nice, but his whoring salary covered the cost of the room nicely. He even had a bit of money left to buy the much needed clothes to replace the ones that his more...passionate customers wrecked.

He fingered the blossoming bruise beneath his collar bone.

Sighing," I guess i'll have to wear my jacket. Dammit Conrad, it's like 100 outside now i have to wear layers! Fuck Me! Well. . . never mind."

Turning off the shower, he quickly reached for a towel and went back into the room.

"Conrad," he said shaking the bed with his automail foot, " Conrad, wake up. I'm not in the mood to put up with your shit. Wake up now, or i'm gonna throw you out of here. Literally." The man on the bed slowly started to wake up. " Fine," he said with a gruff morning voice, "stop shaking the damn bed. I'm up."

"You need to get dressed and leave, Conrad. You know i don't normally let you sleep overnight. The only reason your still-"

"Awwww come on babe, stop talking, and start," grabbing Ed, he quickly swung him onto his lap, grinding into his ass, ". . . .doing."

"We've talked about his. If you want more, you have to pay more."

"Baaaabbbyyyy, don't be harsh. Don't you ever do it out of pleasure?"

"NO, and i'm not gonna start not. Let go, i have to get dressed."

His grip on my hips tightened a he sat up, " I wasn't asking you to fuck i was telling you that you were gonna do it." Flipping me over onto my back, he rakes his nails over my thighs, breaking the skin.

"HEY! I said stop and i will not repeat myself!" Grabbing his dick i give it a twist. He howls and jumps off me. Clapping my hands i slam them onto the bed, trapping him in a cocoon of sheets.

"Fucker! Let me out!"

"I gave you a chance, i have to get ready for work, so you'll just have to wait. Be patient and quiet and i might let you go before i leave."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Good boy."

I got back into the bathroom to quickly take another shower and bandage the newly acquired evidence of my pass-time. Afterwards i quickly slip into my trademark leather pants and tank before i even look at the bastard.

"Are you gonna let me go now?" He asks quietly, almost as if he's ashamed of himself. HE should be ashamed, a married man, going out on the town "for buisness reasons", to truly be fucking around with him the other. . .well he couldn't say woman, but well he still felt like that.

"Fine, go home Conrad. I think are buisness together is completely done, don't make another appointment. Go home to your _wife_ and _children_ and spend some time with them instead of me."

I clap my hands and release him from the sheets, watch him hurridly get dressed, and leave.

"It's going to be a long day." I sigh, "I can just tell."

* * *

So tell me should i continue, i've never written a lemon but i'm planning to do that in the next chapter, if there's going to be one. So leave a comment, and if you would like to give me some lemony goodness pointers, that would be lovely.

Love~Tempest96


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

There was some interest in the continuing of this story...so...here we go.

* * *

As the married man fled from the apartment, I knew he would never come again. At least I hoped he never would. Maybe I had installed enough guilt into his conscious to make him regret even coming here in the first place. Hopefully anyway.

Sighing, I quickly braided my hair, threw on my black jacket and left for the office, turning in the room key on my way out. Whenever I would meet with clients I would never wear my red coat. It made me to recognizable and I didn't want my pastime to be public knowledge. It's amazing how people could overlook the other details of my wardrobe. I mean. How many people go around in the middle of summer with leather pants, white gloves, and a black jacket on? No one does. But whatever. Who cares.

The hotel, that so carelessly caters to my business, is only five blocks from central headquarters. Incredibly close I know, but I don't care. It just means that the commute is short enough for me to walk after customers wreck me. On the way there I quickly put on the mask that I've been wearing since Al...faded. I refuse to admit that he's dead. After all I know he and mom are on the other side of the gate. I think it concerns the others that I talk about Al like he's still here. He's not _here_ , I know that, but he isn't dead either.

When I reach the gate, they allow me inside without a second glance. They know me. They knew Al. They know I'm the Alchemic Child-Prodigy. The kid that won't back down from a fight. The kid that most likely started the fight to begin with. But I know none of their names. I hardly know anyone's name. I only know my enemies and my co-workers names. And that's how it's going to stay. Anyone who gets close enough to become my friend gets hurt. Nina, Hughes, mom, Al. Anyone who gets close to me dies. And I refuse to let that happen anymore.

When I reach the doors of the main office, my hand pauses over the doorknob. I know what they expect. They expect me to come storming in shouting, making a commotion. They expect me to kick in the Colonel's doors, fight with him, launch myself at him when he calls me short. But my mask is weakened. I keep thinking about Al. I keep thinking about my _work. _I know my works not healthy, but it helps me make it through. I can't have any friends, but that doesn't mean no one can embrace me. And I rather they be partially strangers met in bars, than people I actually know.

I take a deep breath and slam open the door. Grumbling about the weather. The sun. The man next door whose dogs won't shut up. Anything that seems normal to complain about.

"Well boss. Maybe if you didn't wear that jacket of yours you wouldn't be so hot." States Havoc, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. Which it is.

"Well Havoc, maybe if you didn't smoke all the time you wouldn't lose your breath climbing the stairs. But that wont stop you will it" I fire back already in my fake irritable mood.

"Geez Boss. Someone's already got there panties in a twist. What, did some poor girl leave you high and dry last night after she saw how short you were?"

I always panic a little when someone brings up girls to me. Everyone expects Winry and I to get together, but that's kind of hard to do when I don't like her in that way. Or any other girl in that way for a manner of fact.

"Seems I was right! Fullmetal is having girl troubles!" Havoc shouts again. "Who would of thought that _THE _Fullmetal Alchemist wouldn't be able to woo a girl!" Jean laughs, seemingly unable to control himself.

Everyone picks their eyes up from there desks, looking at me to come up with a snarky remark to 'regain" my honor. But I just don't feel like it.

Shrugging " Whatever makes you feel better about yourself I suppose." and I walk out of the office leaving everyone shocked and confused in their seats.

* * *

"What's up with Fullmetal?" Falman asks.

"Maybe he's had enough of dealing with Jean's shit all the time. That's my guess." Breda commented.

"Aw come on guys! I barely said anything and he went all emo on us! It's not my fault."

"Maybe something really did happen to him last night." says Hawkeye. "I'll go check on him. And if I get back and find that you've been neglecting your work( flashing her gun) you'll be in for it!"

* * *

After Ed had stormed out, he had decided to just go back to the hotel and move up a few of his 'appointments'. After all. He had free time on his hands and free time wasn't welcomed anymore. Free time gave you an opportunity to think, think about the past. And Edward wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Reaching the hotel, he rented another room and proceeded to call up his client of the day and tell him that he could join him sooner if he wished. Not realizing that someone had followed him from headquarters. Not realizing that they were in the building next to his, looking into his window, wondering why on Earth a major and an alchemist was staying in a run down crack nest, and not in his gov't issued apt..

* * *

As Riza looked across the way, the worry in her gut was slowly growing. She knew what these places were for, she had done too many stakeouts to be ignorant of it. I mean the only thing these places were used for was...

But that can't possibly be what Edward was here for. Surely the boy had standards, and if not, why wasn't anyone in there with him now?

The only reason for him to be alone in a place like this is because he's was waiting for someone. But who?

* * *

Sighing, knowing the bastard of the night, James, will be here soon I take off my jacket and pant's to spare them. He was one of my more... passionate clients, and he took most of that passion out on my clothes. I throw them over the rundown chair in the corner and wait for him to arrive. I undo my hair from its braid and toss myself onto the bed. Thinking of the remedy about to come. I know it's weird to think of this as a remedy, but it's the only way that doing _this _makes sense in my head.

I know I should stop this, but I can't. I need human contact and this is the only way to get it, without anyone getting hurt in the process. I close my eyes and wait for J to show up. He doesn't like it when I call him by his name. I think it makes him feel guilty. Guilty about cheating on his girlfriend with me, about lying to everyone about how he's straight as an arrow. When really he isn't. Most of my clients pretend to be straight outside this place. I'm the reality they wish they could have, but know will never happen. I'm their guilty pleasure. And I'm okay with that. I don't use my real name when I'm with clients. I'm Jack. Jack the Whore.

* * *

I know I said that there would be a lemon in this chapter, but I think I have to build it up a little more before that happens.

luvs an kisses

~Tempest96


End file.
